


Now and Always

by benpak9797



Category: FusionFall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benpak9797/pseuds/benpak9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Kanker will always love Double D. Now and Always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

Marie Kanker always remembered the moment she saw the boy with the sock for a hat. She thought that it was love at first sight. For her, at least. The way she saw it, he was unique with the sock hat and baggy clothes, something that her sisters will never have. Marie Kanker will never forget Double D. Not in a million years.

 

* * *

 

She was running. The Neighborhood Ninjas were right behind her, but she could not stop now. Not after her sister had given up her life to save her. There were so many. Too many, but that didn’t stop the red-haired Kanker girl from trying to stop them all. Marie remembered her yelling at her to run. Marie had taken the closest weapon to her, a Chocolate Stick that she found, and had taken off to the woods hoping that Lee was alright. Marie knew it was hopeless though. Their makeshift camp was overrun with the Ninjas.

Marie was quickly getting tired. _When was the last time I had ran anyway? I can’t stop now though. Not after what Lee did. God, I hope May is okay._ With a fright, Marie stopped just as the Ninjas’ blade slash downwards in front of her. If she was going any faster, she would have a blade of newspaper in her forehead right now. Not that it was dangerous but she still had to careful. With a yell, Marie brought her weapon up and cut off the right arm of the one in front of her and, turning, cut the head off another. “You like that! That was for Lee! And this is for May!” Marie had no idea how she knew, but she knew that both her sisters didn’t survive this ambush. They always knew if something was wrong with each other. It was like a psychic link between the sisters; one they never questioned.

Marie turned on her right and thrust her sword into the third Ninja. _Just how strong  is this Chocolate Stick?_ She pulled out her weapon and turned to face the Ninja with one less arm only for it to rush up and slash her. Panicking, she tried to sidestep the attack, but she wasn’t fast enough. She could already feel the blood drip from her arm. She was lucky though. She fought with her right arm and it was her left arm that had the injury. “You’re going to regret that, you bastard!” With all her strength, Marie swung the Stick and it surprisingly cleanly cut the Fusion monster in front of her. Turning, with her weapon in her hand, Marie ran to the only place she felt safe now. She ran for the safety of the Cul-de-Sac, and for her Double D.

 

* * *

 

Marie had found the fort easy, but was destroyed completely. The walls had caved in and the fires were starting to grow bigger. Everywhere people laid face down and unmoving. Marie felt her heart strings tighten. _What if Double D is hurt? WHAT IF HE”S DEAD?!_ Marie started to panic and she fell to the ground, crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she felt weak all over. Her thick, blue hair was limp and her arm was in pain. She felt the bruises and the cuts everywhere. Her clothes were cut up and were useless. The shock and pain from losing all her family come crashing down on her. It was too much. She wanted it all to stop. She just wanted to to see her sisters together again, happy as if this war never happened.

Marie heard the Fusion monster come up from behind her, but she didn’t care anymore. It will all be over soon. And then I can see Lee and May again. The monster, a Hydro Hammer she thought, was right behind her, but it hardly mattered anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, the ground pulsed around her as the creature creeped up behind her, but her wasn’t sure which shook more; the ground or her. As the sun set, it’s shadow got longer and longer as it got closer and closer. Marie dropped the Chocolate Stick and stared up at the Hydro Hammer while it lifted it’s arm.

_I guess this is it. Lee, May, Double D, I’ll see you soon. -Marie_

* * *

 

“NO!” Marie’s head jerked up from her final prayer. The tears had returned, but this time from laughter and from joy for on top of the Hydro Hammer stood Double D  armed with an abnormally large turkey leg in his right hand and flying on a hoverboard. He had smashed the beast from behind and it was enough to save her and himself. Unfortunately, the Hammers never fought alone and Double D’s cry had attracted the rest of the pack, including the fearsome High Hydro Hammer. But Marie was not alone. She had Double D and that was the only reason she needed to fight. Double D handed her a Black Knight Sword and, with the Chocolate Stick in her left hand and the Black Knight Sword on her right, she charged the group. The group had consisted of only Hydro Hammers and the one boss, but there was at least 12 of them. Grinning like the mad woman that she was and yelling nonsense at her enemies, she ran and intercepted them at King Eddy's old throne.

The battle was a blur. Marie was ducking and stabbing and slashing and she was winning! With hope filling up in her heart, and Double D shooting the Spark Gun madly, they had destroyed all the Hammer quickly until only the boss High Hammer remained. Mentally preparing herself, Marie turned and faced the noticeable larger boss while keeping her body in a defensive position. Strangely, the boss ignored her chose to go after for her soon-to-be-boyfriend. Busy shooting the Spark Gun, Double D was oblivious at what was going on around him. The High Hydro Hammer stopped it’s assault and so did Double D thinking that it was over. He didn’t see it but she did.

“Move!” The Eruption attack flew up from the ground and shocked the air around them. Marie thrown herself to Double D, knocking them both down. But even from the ground, Marie felt the attack's full power as it burned both her feet. Marie screamed. The pain was too much and she wanted it to stop. The High Hammer came closer and Marie wanted to cry again. I just got my Double D back and this shit has to happen?! God, why do you hate me! Marie felt Double D's arms lift her up, or as least try to. "No! Double D. You have to get out of here! I'll be fine." As soon it came out of her mouth, they both knew it was a lie. There was nothing they could do though. She couldn't run with her injured leg and he was simply too weak to carry her. Double D must have seen something that she didn't because he ran off into one of the buildings' rubble behind her. Crawling on her back and, with Double D's Spark Gun in her hands, Marie was furiously shooting at the inhuman green being in front of her. The Gun wasn't doing much damage. It was designed to attack multiple enemies and didn't have the same effect on a single target.

The monster was looming over her again. This time, Marie was going down fighting. Not giving up, she continued to fire even as the High Hammer lifted it's freakishly large arm to finish her in one strike. Marie did not give up.

BOOOOOOOM!!! If Marie could still stand, she would have jumped a foot high. The Fusion Monster wasn't so lucky. It was blasted off of its feet and launched back into the forest despite the fact the battle was in the center of the town.

Not believing what she saw, the blue-haired teenage girl turned and saw Double D with one of the largest rocket launchers she had ever seen.

"You alright, Marie?" Aww. He cares.

"Yea, I'm totally fine. My arm is bleeding and my feet are burnt, but other then that, I'm just peachy." Marie smirked and rolled her eyes. _Damn it! He's asking if I'm fine and I just had to act like a jackass._ Surprisingly, he laughed. "Glad to see that you're still the same. Are your sisters okay?"

"No." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. She understood that Double D never liked the sisters, but even he wouldn't say it was for the best.

"I'm sorry. We do have to get out of here and this rocket launcher is pretty heavy. I have a house in the deep Darklands that have not been contaminated. We can hide there for now. " Leaving the heavy attack weapon on the ground, Double D dragged the Grim Reaper Hoverboard closer to Marie, adding weight to make it easier for Marie to get on.

Marie Kanker was glad that Double D was helping her. They never were on the best of terms. Even if she lost her family. She would always have Double D. Now and always. Without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him full in the mouth. Blushing deep red, she pulled away and giggled at his red face.

“You know I love you, right Double D? Thank you for saving me.” Grinning, Double D got on the hoverboard and started to steer it to his home.

Yes, Marie Kanker hated Lord Fuse. After all, he did kill Lee and May, but maybe she had something to thank him for.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic ever.


End file.
